fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 262
Song of the Celestials is the 262nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. During the second day of training, Virgo appears and asks for the group's help, saying that the Celestial Spirit World is in the crisis of destruction. However, the news is merely a joke and is only an excuse for them to bring the group to the Celestial Spirit World for a surprise party. Although happy that Lucy is beloved by her spirits so much, the group learns that one day at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to three months in the human world, leaving them with only five days left to train. Summary After a successful first day of their training, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Happy, Juvia and Carla are confident that they still have enough time to upgrade their Magic Power and catch up with the world. As Lucy talks to Happy about the remaining time for them to train, Virgo suddenly appears, telling Lucy about an emergency. Virgo informs the group that the Celestial Spirit World is in the crisis of destruction and asks them to accompany her to save it. Natsu immediately agrees to go, saying that they are friends. Virgo, in order to allow them access to the Celestial Spirit World, gives the group some Celestial clothes and summons a Magic Circle that transports the group to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving Jet and Droy at the human world to wait. The group arrives at the Celestial Spirit World and finds themselves standing in front of a giant archway. The group is then welcomed by the Celestial Spirit King whose appearance surprises everyone (except Erza). Lucy steps forward and asks him about the crisis but the Celestial Spirit King chuckles and welcomes the group back from their seven years sleep, announcing the start of the party and leaving the group dumbfounded. The Celestial Spirits then reveals that the crisis was all a ruse to give them an excuse to summon them at the Celestial Spirit World and that they will never be able to enter it again. The group then begins to party with numerous Celestial Spirits joining in. Gray and Wendy greet Loke and Horologium while Juvia is approached by Aquarius who begins to belittle her for not having a boyfriend. Elsewhere, Levy is admiring all the new books and is pleased to learn that Crux is willing to give one to her as a gift. Meanwhile, Happy and Carla are approached by Plue and numerous other Nicolas. While Erza is getting admired by Taurus for her beautiful body, Natsu treats himself to some food, only to stop when he realized that he's eating crab and lamb in front of Aries and Cancer. Elsewhere, Lucy and Gray are admiring the Celestial Spirit World and are pleased to learn that they are the first to be invited there. Lyra then begins to play her harp while the group bonds with the other Celestial Spirits. Hearing Lyra's song, Lucy remembers her father and begins to cry out of joy, telling everyone that she loves them. After the party, the group prepares to leave, with all the Spirits promising to be excellent partners and asking the others to look after Lucy. Natsu and Gray, however, are preparing to return to training, thinking that they still have three months left. However, Virgo informs the two that time is different when you're in the Celestial Spirit World. The two are happy to hear this, thinking that one year at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to one day at the human world. However, Virgo tells them that it's the opposite, one day at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to three months at the human world, leaving the group dumbfounded as they are transported back the human world. The group is then welcomed back by Jet and Droy who inform them that they only have five days remaining until the Grand Magic Games. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key *Celestial Clothes *Harp Navigation